winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ewilan Svart
Princess Ewilan Miggery Safir Svart is the princess of Shades, the kingdom living under an eternal night, and part of a group called the Legendary Fairies. She also is the seventh Legendary Fairy and has the Legendary Power of Death. Biography Daughter of King Derek Aksel Kasper Svart and Queen Bellatrix Miggery Lied and sister of Prince Deimos, she was born under a Crystal Moon, giving her its blessing and eternal protection. Blind since birth, she never saw herself in a mirror, or her parents and cannot imagine herself what things she knows and can touch look like. Therefore making her so unsure and fearful, she has some difficulties using her fairy abilities, such as transforming, and her princess of Shades abilities, as becoming transparent, but is able to use her power of darkness. Bit by a werewolf when she was three, she transforms into one every full moons and has to rest under the Crystal one for three days. Princess Special Duties As the princess of Shades, Ewilan has to enter in a portal called The Doorway to the Other Side and get the name, the time, the date and the reason of the death of every people who dies. It does not need to be done the immediate second a person dies, but it needs to be done. Once a book is full, she put it on a shelve in a chamber called The Chamber of the End and starts filling in a new one. When someone dies, the princesses of Linphea and Aphrodite send any important paper related to the dead person (birth certificate and its Book of Life from Linphea and the wedding certificate and/or divorce certificate and its Book of Love from Aphrodite) to the princess of Shades who is going to store them accordingly. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= Coming Soon... |-|Season 2= Coming Soon... |-|Season 3= Coming Soon... |-|Season 4= Coming Soon... |-|Season 5= Coming Soon... |-|Season 6= Coming Soon... Appearence |-|Civilian= Coming Soon... |-|Princess= Coming Soon... |-|Werewolf= Coming Soon... |-|Mermaid= Coming Soon... |-|Winx= Coming Soon... |-|Charmix= Coming Soon... |-|Enchantix= Coming Soon... |-|Believix= Coming Soon... |-|Sophix= Coming Soon... |-|Lovix= Coming Soon... |-|Harmonix= Coming Soon... |-|Sirenix= Coming Soon... |-|Bloomix= Coming Soon... |-|Mythix= Coming Soon... |-|Butterflix= Coming Soon... |-|Tynix= Coming Soon... |-|Legendary Fairy= Coming Soon... Powers and Abilities Coming Soon... Special Abilities As the princess of Shades and the Legendary Fairy of Death, Ewilan can travel to the world of the Deads, see those considered as lost souls but that cannot be seen by the others and talk to them. Princess of Shades Abilities As the princess of Shades, Ewilan can make herself become transparent as a ghost and walk through everything material. In that state, attacks for corporeal people pass through her spirit body, and attacks she throws can touch other people in the same state. As the princess of Shades and next-in-line heir to the throne, Ewilan is immortal until she has a daughter of her own. In fact, every female destined to be the next queen of Shades has to stay alive at least until the day she gives birth to the next female going to take the throne. Starting from that day, the new mother is as mortal as anyone else. However, even in her "immortality" period the royal female can still die, let it be by decapitation or total loss of her blood. Love Life One of her biggest secret wishes is that someone would love her for her, with her blindness, her dark powers, and her werewolf side she tries to hide from everyone. But ine day she meets Prince Kenneth from the kingdom of Stars, Cosmosia, at a masquarade ball. She danced with him all night and for her it was love at first sight. She saw him again, but always in her masquarade dress, as she wanted to be sure that if he loved her it would be for her. Quotes You don't know what it is like to be blind, not knowing where you're going, not able of seeing what's around you, the people around you. But most all, you don't know what it is like to never have seen your parents, to never have seen your mother, the woman who carried you for nine months and gave birth to you! - Ewilan, when giving a lecture to Layla/Aisha about blindness. I dream of someone to love me, even if I'm blind and can't choose my clothes because I can't see them. But I guess I'd only be a burden for him. How could someone ever love someone like me? - Ewilan, to herself. Other *Her pixie, Ombra, is the only Pixie left on Shades. She has an elf husband called Damon ad has a baby pixie/elf daughter with him named Tumnina, meaning 'darkness'. Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Fan made fairy Category:Princesses Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Winx Club Category:Legendary Fairy World